


Feeling that just can’t be explained

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, Kakashi attempting to resist and giving in that's it that's the plot, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Seduction, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi would like to be able to properly date Naruto but things just keep getting out of hand. They can't keep their hands off each other and considering things. That is a problem





	Feeling that just can’t be explained

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic filth that is all, there might be a plot if you squint but there isn't supposed to be one.

If he had to talk about it, Kakashi would be at a loss for words. Simply because such a thing did not really need explanation. If there had been a way to describe it, then he would have understood it and just maybe found a way to stop it. But so far, he just went with it. It was just instincts that ruled his currently.

Instincts and needs. Mostly the need and that need was beginning to give a bad explanation. He was no scientist but even he knew repeating the same thing over and over again expecting a different result was simply madness. It was madness, but he would fall into worse hells to be with Naruto.

All their dates, and so far there had been ten had ended the same way… Kakashi going aiming for some propriety and instead he and Naruto engaging in some rather… interesting activity. And it all ended the same.

Kakashi sighed as he looked back down the corridor. It had been so hard to leave but it was more dangerous to stay. Even though he had decided that this time would be different. Even though he had been reassured in his strength. It had ended the same as the other times.

Not Naruto’s fault. Kakashi was just too hungry. Too hasty. He soaked up Naruto’s happiness and expressions on the date. How could he not enjoy it? Naruto happy was his happiness too. After everything… he was so glad he could share these moments with Naruto… now if he could control his libido everything would be just perfect.

But their world, the shinobi world was simply too full of flaws. He would just have to have his guard up much higher the next time.

X

There were no excuses for the situation he was in. Absolutely none. He was not going to stop and leave at this point but he was certainly going to hurry it up. The problem was that temptation was simply just too strong. He was a weak man in front of it.

Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto’s hips before he relaxed his throat allowing him to swallow Naruto’s length a considerable way. Naruto’s knees shook and his gasp was a sound of heaven to Kakashi. Naruto slumped, his back hitting his door pretty hard and Kakashi felt sorry for him even as he sucked hard.

Another _‘bad’_ end to a date. At this rate he was never going to make it to Naruto’s birthday. It was almost as if he had given up. He peered up at Naruto and the boy’s flushed cheeks and glassy eyes made it entirely worth it. Especially since there was a greater edge to the activity today.

They were still outside. Anyone could come by and see them if Kakashi did not hurry up. But even as he knew that he still took his time. Tasting Naruto, savouring him, it was something, a moment he wanted to treasure forever. If he could he would stay where he was until his tongue got tired. But Naruto would not last that long.

Kakashi chuckled and watched Naruto’s panting increase. The vibration had to be an even greater feeling for him. He felt Naruto’s cock twitch in warning and Kakashi drew back enough for Naruto to finish on his tongue.

He had to smile at the dazed but pleased look Naruto gave him. Another risky bad end to their date but Naruto was satisfied. If only they could keep their hands off each other.

Kakashi slowly got up from his crouch helping Naruto’s pants back up as he went. Naruto was still slumped against the door. Kakashi easily retrieved the key and reached behind Naruto to unlock it.

“So this one is scrapped too huh.” He said softly.

“Obviously.” Naruto panted. His breathing was still rough. “Pervert. We didn’t even get the door open this time.”

“My hair didn’t get this messy on our date.” Kakashi pointed out. “I recall someone…a few minutes ago… who pulled it very hard so that I couldn’t stop what I was doing.” Naruto flushed darker.

“I want a proper date with a proper ending. We only had two like that.” Naruto sulked. “Because we had a mission right after!”

“I hear you I hear you.” Kakashi sighed. “But you seemed to have forgotten exactly what we were doing before Tsunade-sama summoned us.” Naruto flushed again. “Exactly… and I know you don’t mind… but I do get what you mean… there is more to this than the fact that…” Kakashi glanced down himself to the prominent bulge. “That this happens around you a lot.”

“Spar?” Naruto mused.

“Were you listening?” Kakashi asked dryly. “Something will happen if we spar the way we are now.”

“So dinner. Barbeque.” Naruto decided and Kakashi sighed deeply. “Tomorrow!” Well he could try again to keep his hands to himself. Maybe see Naruto off at the stairs instead of his door.

X

Leaving them alone… might be dangerous until Naruto came of age. Kakashi was missing his Jounin vest, his mask was pooled around his neck Naruto’s own vest had been tossed to the other side of the booth long ago. Kakashi had known Naruto stripping off the Chuunin vest was a bad idea but Naruto was the one who liked to relax so he had said nothing.

Now with Naruto on his lap and their kiss going very intimate, Kakashi had to admit somewhere along the date he had fucked up.

If Naruto had stayed next to him then maybe it would have been salvageable but with Naruto on his lap and Kakashi really close to the table… it would take one movement for the entire thing to go up in flames. Forget goodnight kisses getting out of control. At this point even going out was too dangerous.

Naruto’s tongue brushed with his and Kakashi had a second to admire how good Naruto was getting and how fast he was picking up the entire thing when Naruto shifted and Kakashi groaned. He had been keeping his hands braced on his seat but with the way Naruto had rocked so delightfully on his lap he had been unable to stop his response.

They broke apart slowly. Naruto’s lips were slick and his cheeks flushed. Kakashi wanted to slip his hands over Naruto’s body, slip under his clothes but he knew the patterns. If they got to touching… they would do something indecent in the room.

“Sensei.” Naruto breathed and his next groan made his erection rub against Kakashi’s stomach. “Sorry.” He panted. “I know this isn’t what you had planned.”

“This keeps happening.” Kakashi whispered. “I want you so much but I want you to see that I can wait too.”

“Baa-chan doesn’t care.” Naruto pointed out.

“Yes she does.” Kakashi said dryly. The mention of the Hokage had at least brought some common sense back to his brain. Even though he was hard enough for it to hurt. They lived in a village full of shinobi. Those who owed the bar might be normal but there was no doubt that if they went any further some evidence would remain.

Not to mention if they ran into any other shinobi while leaving… it would still cause problems. Kakashi lightly grasped Naruto’s hips before he gave a quick thrust up. His eyes slid shut for a moment to savour the feeling before he allowed himself to get serious.

“We wanted to do this properly.” Kakashi reminded him. “Not creep around and fall into whichever, whoever’s bed. I have the wording correct right?” He reminded Naruto. “Meaning, proper wholesome dating.”

“I swear it is worse than when we weren’t together.” Naruto muttered before he slid off Kakashi. Kakashi sighed even though part of him longed for Naruto to return to his position.

“I have my suspicions.” Kakashi sighed. He leaned his head back and groaned. “I can hold out.”

“For another three months?” Naruto asked as he leaned over for his jacket. “I think so too.”

“Three months?” Kakashi asked slowly. “Naruto… aren’t we waiting for eighteen?”

“What?” Naruto demanded. “I thought we were waiting for sixteen! How much of this do you think I can take?”

“I’m the one that should be saying that.” Kakashi covered his face with his hands. “Gods help me…”

“You can wait for eighteen. I’m not waiting a moment beyond sixteen so sensei, you better prepare yourself.” Naruto’s scowl was adorable but Kakashi immediately thought of the people in the village that would make living uncomfortable if he did not at least struggle to hold out. But he groaned again as he thought about how hard it was to keep his pants on at the current point. He was going to hell.

X

“What part of this is funny?” Kakashi growled at Tenzo.

“Ahh the part that sounds like you are paying for your sins Senpai.” The other ANBU members laughed and Kakashi gritted his teeth.

“Help me.” He begged. “At this rate I won’t be able to face the Yondaime.”

“At this rate he will be coming to meet you.” Tenzo responded. “Senpai, haven’t you thought how Naruto feels about this?”

“He tells me often enough.” Kakashi sighed. “And he doesn’t care who overhears him. I’m lucky the village doesn’t know every single detail.” He glared at the room. “Every date… every single date where we are alone something goes wrong.”

“How about double dating.” Tenzo asked curiously. “And are you that certain it will be a problem? I spoke to Iruka-sensei he doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Yes as shocking as that is.” Kakashi said dryly. “The scariest one isn’t him.”

“The… Godaime?” Tenzo asked weakly.

“The Naruto protection squad.” Kakashi sighed. “If I touch Naruto before deemed socially appropriate and before a certain amount of proper dates…”

“But you’ve been dating for a while now.” Tenzo pointed out.

“And run into problems the entire time.” Kakashi sighed.

X

Dawn caught them together again. Naruto felt the moment Kakashi came to his senses. This was going to be easier than he thought it would be. Even if there were some unexpected consequences to the entire thing.

Stay over for ‘movies’ it was almost amusing how easily Kakashi was caving. Who was going to wait a whole bunch of years for something they both wanted? Not Naruto for certain and not Kakashi if he had anything to say about it.

He seemed to be trying hard and Naruto could appreciate that but he was not going to let it slide. Simply because Naruto never gave up on anything. This would not be any different.

The man that looked down at him… he was wavering. Naruto could feel it. Because the one who had taught him was Kakashi. The one who taught him how to fight had been Kakashi. And Naruto was going for the kill. He wanted to possess Kakashi and he would.

“It’s morning.” Naruto whispered.

“There’s a meeting.” Kakashi whispered back as he slowly rolled off Naruto. He shifted slightly and Naruto bit back a grin because he knew why Kakashi was uncomfortable. He felt that same pain that same uncomfortable heaviness Naruto felt between his own legs.

But Kakashi so far had been good at keeping his pants on. Not Naruto’s. Kakashi did not mind getting Naruto off but Kakashi’s pants always stayed on. But that was only for now.

“See you later.” Naruto pretended to give in and used Kakashi’s dazed state to press a kiss to his cheek. By Naruto’s estimation… the amount of decent dates they had in total… were around twenty.

All the others ended the exact same way. Kakashi could have pushed ahead by now. But he had not. Naruto wanted him to. Was close to begging but Kakashi had developed some stubbornness. Naruto doubted he was on his level all things considered.

He had been going for Kakashi the moment Ero-sennin had finished his training after all.

X

Naruto whimpered when Kakashi’s hands guided him down into a hard grind against him. It was not as if he did not know what Kakashi was doing. It was blatantly obvious. It was a new way to not cave in and Naruto when he was able to properly think again just might give him points for it.

Their… activities were a stalling act but Naruto really did not mind too much. Mostly because it felt good. Another reason simply because feeling himself rub against Kakashi was too good to give up. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned into Kakashi’s mouth when he saw how flushed the other man was. He felt himself throb and it took effort to keep himself from going over the edge.

They had gotten Kakashi’s shirt off. Small victory.

However… Naruto had an idea that would ‘help’ Kakashi from going too far. And by help he really meant not help take the edge off at all.

They had one month until he turned sixteen. He would not wait another month afterwards.

X

The feeling it left him with… Naruto stared down at his cum covered hand silently. This part of their relationship, when his mind was clear he did not mind too much. The madness that consumed them both. Seeing Kakashi’s struggle to keep things from going too far… even though they had already done so many things. Naruto wanted more.

He wanted to do the things Kakashi did. How could Kakashi do things like suck Naruto’s cock and not expect him to protest that Naruto did not get to do the same? Kakashi was wary over his lack of self-control but he was really holding himself back when he had no need to.

X

“I’m not going to make it.” Kakashi sighed.

“Not going to…” Shikamaru gaped at him. “Wait you mean… you two still haven’t done it?”

“Why are you surprised?” Kakashi felt tired.

“Because it is Naruto.” Shikamaru hissed. “Haven’t you two been… you know together since…”

“A little while after he came back?” Kakashi sighed. “I’m trying to be a good boyfriend here. And I’m thinking of the people who consider Naruto family here.”

“The Yondaime was your teacher too huh.” Shikamaru sighed. “But… Naruto is happy.”

“I know. I don’t want to change that… but I don’t want people to talk about him.” Kakashi clenched his hand. “I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Most the Jounins and Chuunins already think you are like that.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“Not making it any easier.” Kakashi sighed. “I’d run away if I thought it would do any good. But the last time I tried anything self-sacrificial for the good of Naruto and the village… the idiot came right after me.” He sighed.

“Oi oi, are you complaining?” Shikamaru laughed. “Or are you boasting?”

X

Being with Naruto was honestly an experience in itself. Kakashi did not want to ever give it up, he did not know how he was to survive without what he had now and the thought of even giving up made him crazy.

But he still had a duty to fulfil and as hard as Naruto made it, and him he was still going to carry it out. Eventually, before it got too late.

Kakashi panted as he ignored the rather obvious bottle on the nightstand. Naruto had never been subtle but he was determined to do the right thing. Or at least what he thought would be the right thing. With each encounter he doubted himself.

Naruto sank his teeth into his uncovered neck and Kakashi gave a quiet groan at the pain and at the feel of the tongue that immediately tried to soothe the pain. The more Naruto grinded against him as he sat in his lap the harder it was for Kakashi to leave.

But he was determined to leave when Naruto came. He would make him cum and leave before the situation could escalate further.

“K-“ Naruto’s voice choked up before he pressed his face into Kakashi’s neck. Something warm spurted against his shirt as Naruto shuddered in his arms and Kakashi relaxed even as his cock throbbed.

He tilted Naruto’s face to his and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s lips even as he pressed forward so that Naruto would still rub against him. He would stop in a bit then get Naruto comfortable. Then he would leave and take care of the problem in his pants.

Naruto shifted in his arms and Kakashi broke the soft kiss in surprise when Naruto’s hand steadied on his shoulders and he felt Naruto’s cock twitch between them… regaining hardness.

“Please.” Naruto whispered before he pressed another kiss on Kakashi. Kakashi responded by bucking his hips up to grind on Naruto as his hands dropped to Naruto’s hips to make him move. But at least they still had their clothes on. They were still good.

X

Naruto had let himself get a little carried away with their new activity. Feeling Kakashi’s body against his own, it was a heady feeling and he could be forgiven for forgetting the original goal, for forgetting his original goal.

But he had gotten Kakashi undressed mostly so he could not be expected to think clearly or even carry on a decent conversation honestly. Kakashi was Kakashi and just feeling his body against his own without clothes was enough to shove Naruto over the edge, which had happened the first time it had happened.

Kakashi had been startled as Naruto lay back panting but the change in his eyes had made Naruto harden at a speed that was almost painful. Kakashi usually concentrated on his pleasure. Every single time and then escaped so he could take care of himself elsewhere.

Now they had gone much much further. Naruto kept his mouth shut because with the wrong word everything would unravel. It was better for Kakashi to just read the body language. Which led to Kakashi divesting of his shirt then they kissed and grinded together, then went the pants.

Then finally came… the best part. With the lube being used if not the way Naruto really wanted. But he was so close to what he actually wanted that he was willing to let it slide.

The feeling of Kakashi’s cock sliding against his own or between his legs. It might be ‘pretend’ sex but it certainly gave Naruto an even better look at what drove Kakashi and it gave hints to what Kakashi would be like. When Kakashi made the pace rough and frantic Naruto was unable to hold back.

That moment when Kakashi gasped before he held the back of Naruto’s neck to hold him down as he increased the pace. It was no wonder Naruto forgot about his original goal when Kakashi did things like that. It was too hot for Naruto to focus. But now the lube was in play. When he could focus enough he would make the next move.

X

Kakashi knew it was dangerous now. He knew he would slip and go even further at this point. But he was so caught up in it all. He had known by the way Naruto had looked up at him after Kakashi had followed the boy into orgasm. He had known even as his fingers had slowly trailed through the mess on his stomach.

He had known but he had done it anyway. Let Naruto see him off at the door with a kiss too fierce. With a look that promised the same would happen again and again until Kakashi gave in. He had known but he had smiled anyway.

Honestly, he knew what Naruto was like. That was why he loved him. Naruto was determined that there would be no more waiting. No matter how long Kakashi stretched it out. He was not going to last any more years unless he took a long term mission.

And with his luck Naruto would sign up on the same mission. Or crash the mission and then he would really be in trouble.

So the best thing to do… would have to pretend his goal was still the same. While he took it slowly enough that Naruto would get what he wanted, just when Kakashi thought he was ready to receive it. Maybe not eighteen but Kakashi might be able to hold out for seventeen. Just eleven more months. He would be able to do it. Somehow.

X

A dangerous position but Kakashi was not exactly going to stop. It would be so easy to just slip and end it. Hell he knew that was what Naruto wanted, most likely had intended. He wanted to tempt Kakashi and it was working. It had certainly worked.

But Kakashi had to admit that his mind side-tracked when he indulged of the lewdness of it all. Naruto called it _‘fake sex’_ Kakashi was willing to settle for it gladly because the feel of his dick sliding between Naruto’s thighs were heaven and gave a rush to him that should not be possible.

The way Naruto relaxed his body as he bent over and let Kakashi drive the pace, let Kakashi control every aspect of it. The feel of Kakashi’s dick rubbing against Naruto’s cock. The pants the boy released on the bed.

It was hell. It was heaven. It was temptation at its finest. The lube helped them from rubbing raw. Kept their pleasure from switching to pain and Kakashi was grateful. However, when he had his hands on Naruto’s hips and he stared down at the boy’s tanned back. His sweating figure and the place he so badly wanted to enter.

Thoughts of his plan slipped through his head. Which he knew was Naruto’s intention in the first place. A smile escaped him and his thrusts picked up in speed. Drawing harsher pants from the boy under him. He had to admit, he really liked this side of Naruto.

X

And Kakashi was still losing to Naruto. Honestly, he did not even remember how at this point. It was a suspicious blur, he could remember the date, the fun talks. He had been happy and the mood had been calm, slow.

How he ended back in danger of Naruto’s legs choking him…things escalated as they always seemed to do. It was almost amusing. Except this was some very amusing danger, Kakashi had been keeping most of himself to himself and keeping Naruto from advancing too quickly.

Except it was strange to think things like that with his hands firmly on Naruto’s waist as the boy’s legs were over his shoulders. Honestly, it was a good thing so many shinobi knew about them at this point because with Naruto’s voice, his neighbours certainly would not be in any doubt.

The shocked but pleased cry of Naruto’s. Most of the reason Kakashi continued was because he loved hearing that sound over and over. Still, it would have been better to warn Naruto before he had indulged… Naruto was frank with the lube and the hints but Kakashi knew this was the last thing Naruto expected… still he was allowed to enjoy shocked and cute Naruto right?

X

Naruto was wonderfully dangerous. Kakashi’s teeth were drawing blood from his wrist as he fought his scream back. The sounds alone drove him crazy. The soft slicking and sighs but the feeling was almost indescribable.

Naruto sucking his cock…better than he had imagined. Better than he had fantasized. It was impossible to stop Naruto, Kakashi did not even want to. All his control went to keeping his hands to himself so he would not sink his hands into the softness of Naruto’s hair and thrust until he was fucking Naruto’s throat and pouring his cum down Naruto’s throat.

Kakashi was never going to be able to sleep on his bed again without thinking about it. He was never going to be able to relax in his apartment again without thinking about Naruto on his knees sucking his cock with such concentration and enjoyment.

The sigh Naruto released after he pulled off his cock was enough to do him in. Kakashi released his arm in order to choke out a cry as his cum covered Naruto’s tongue and face.

X

To deny one would be to deny the other, Kakashi had been stalling for time and he had to acknowledge he had fallen even further for Naruto. It made things harder, made the delays harder and it made their relationship sweeter.

Naruto was strong but it did not stop the worry in Kakashi’s chest when Naruto was sent out. The relief that bubbled over when Naruto returned it fuelled him until he burnt it out. He was never quite right until he was staring down at a sweaty, tired Naruto.

He was so happy he was embarrassed over it. He had been unreadable for so many years yet now he was frequently found out. It was not just lust, it was love and it was understanding. Something went through his body every time he saw Naruto hard at work a glimpse of the future.

And Kakashi was determined to not fuck that up in any way.

X

There was heat and passion but there was the cool burn too, rare, very rare but it tended to happen but if they lingered too long that cool burn became a raging fire that threatened to burn them and swept their senses out to sea.

Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to Naruto’s forehead and ignored the muffled complaint he got in return. He supressed a chuckle and instead pressed a soft kiss to Naruto’s cheek, that earned him another muffled protest which led to another kiss, this one on Naruto’s chin.

Naruto attempted to wiggle in his grasp and Kakashi relaxed his grip just enough for Naruto to settle himself in his lap properly before his hand snaked up to grip the boy’s hair and bring him forward for a rough kiss.

Naruto’s shiver before he responded delighted Kakashi, he felt his body react but he ignored it as he focused on Naruto’s responses and the feel of Naruto pressed against him.

The flames that usually took over their reason were there but they were soft flickers and Kakashi preferred this, after all it was a simple day the two of them in his room. He just wanted to spend time with him.

Naruto wiggled against and Kakashi allowed himself to fall sideways with Naruto on top. Naruto shifted and Kakashi smiled at the feel of Naruto’s leg sliding between his own. He gave a thought to the quiet atmosphere outside before Naruto deepened the kiss and upped the intensity, Kakashi’s hands went from gently stroking Naruto to locating Naruto’s jacket zipper.

X

They were so aware of each other; their sparring had been fun but it was better now. Their movements faster and their understanding much better. When Naruto thought about it he acknowledged he had been able to read Kakashi before but not to this extent.

When Kakashi shifted he read it and knew what for. Kakashi would start the seals and his mind would finish them allowing him to react. Their actual spars, the physical ones were still deeply personal.

It was not so easy to get Naruto onto his back and Naruto felt pride for that. Their complicated spar had so many feints and struggles but by the time they were finished there were no hard feeling, as if there could be anyway.

Still, pinning Kakashi was a good thing for him, being pinned was funny. The kiss he gave or that he got after their spars it made his heart melt in his chest. He was ridiculously gone over Kakashi and with every moment he spent with him he fell deeper but it was not as if he wanted to stop that.

X

“At least try to wipe the smile off your face.” Shikamaru snorted and Naruto tried his best to wipe away his grin but he knew he failed by the loud snort Shikamaru gave him.

“Shut up.” Naruto mumbled. “I’m trying.”

“You’re such an honest idiot.” Shikamaru sighed as he began to put away the files. “I assume all is good then, you can’t keep a straight face.” Naruto grinned at the reminder before he dropped all his files back into the cart so he could hug Shikamaru from behind.

“Shikamaru.” He said teasingly and ignored the other boy’s groan. “You wouldn’t believe the stuff that has happened lately.”

“Please spare me.” Shikamaru groaned and Naruto laughed before he continued.

X

He was so at peace, there was the flames and need in their desire of each other but there were other aspects too. The soft flow of their love in other matters. Their quiet talks and the nights when they said nothing but understood each other.

The missions where they read each other and worked accordingly. Sure there was the desperate consuming need but there was more than that. They were more than that. They had each other’s backs in the field and they learned from each other.

Although it was a little difficult to keep their mind on just sparring while they sparred. Shikamaru might call it troublesome but their attraction to each other was something Naruto was happy to have and when he thought about the things they had yet to do with each other it was hard to hide his smile.

Of course Kakashi was still stubborn but Naruto knew he would be soon getting what he really wanted.

X

Sometimes there were bad days, days when the nightmares were too close, the ghosts too loud and all he could do was remind himself over and over that he still lived and that he had something special. That he loved and was loved, those were the days that Kakashi had to admit tested him the most.

When he drove high pitched yelps and moans from Naruto, where he pushed and pushed until both of them were exhausted, when he was not happy until Naruto was a sated mess. It was nothing like the fire that usually consumed them both, no this was raw desperation.

Whether he rutted against Naruto or thrust between his thighs or locked Naruto’s legs around his head as he tasted Naruto and sent him to new heights over and over, whatever he did, it was until the flames died and until reason returned. Somehow those nights, those times ended up being the sweetest, for after he cleaned Naruto up he held the boy in his arms until the sun rose, or until he had to leave.

He doubted he would make the final step on one those days. The act itself meant far too much to both of them. Both of them waited to see how the other would hold out. Naruto wanting it right away but not under any terms, Kakashi himself wanting to hold out as long as he could. He loved Naruto for so many things but the boy’s understanding would have to be one of the things he loved the most.

When the fire died in him, just the soft kiss to his arm or to his cheek was enough to keep the shadows away. To anchor him where it was bright and safe. It was more than want and desire for him, it had always been more than that.

X

There was something about waking next to someone, Naruto gently stroked Kakashi’s face with his hand and smiled. The room was mostly dark but he could see enough. There was just something about waking next to someone.

He who had always been alone, his dreams had never even come close to what it felt like having someone close to him. The closeness, the warmth his imagination had not even come close and he was glad about that.

His relationship with Kakashi was more than the heat that consumed them. Their intense feelings were what caused the flames, their respect for each other, their admiration and trust it was the combination along with their love that made it so difficult to stay still. It was what made it so hard to wait.

It was because they cared so much they wanted to lose themselves in each other, Naruto understood that and he knew Kakashi understood it as well. He leaned over to press a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek before he lay back with a smile. Sure he wanted for Kakashi to go the whole way.

He wanted Kakashi inside him but when they were like this he felt patience and content. Not that he would let Kakashi know that anytime soon. He was having fun with the whole matter of driving Kakashi crazy while staking his claim.

X

His fingertips were on fire from Naruto’s skin, the only thing he had taken off was his gloves and part of his mask but Naruto had lost his vest, his shirt and he would lose his pants if they continued. There was no one to blame it on, it was indulgence on Kakashi’s part.

His need to touch and commit to memory all of Naruto’s body. Every brush of his fingers against Naruto’s skin made Naruto twitch and gasp. It made him move and his sensitive skin darkened with repeated touches. It was an addicting thing to watch and Kakashi lost track of the time.

He had not lost his head but he had been on the edge of doing such. There was such a feeling of gratitude in his heart with every touch that he gave that he had to wonder how he had remained silent. How praises and thanks had not fell from his lips or been mumbled onto Naruto’s skin.

It took sheer will to drag himself up and simply claim Naruto’s lips. His clothed body pressed against Naruto and he delighted in the way Naruto groaned and pressed closer to him. He deepened the kiss for a few more delightful moments before awareness of where they were nagged at him, a sense too strong to ignore for any longer.

As badly as he wanted to take Naruto apart, praise and worship every part of him anyone could come to the river training ground and see them. With regret Kakashi ended the kiss before he pressed a quick regretful nip to Naruto’s throat.

He retrieved Naruto’s clothes while Naruto recovered his bearings. It filled him with pride how Naruto leaned against the rock his pants unbuttoned and shirtless his skin flushed with signs of Kakashi’s kisses and nips all over his upper body and neck. He scooped up the discarded items with a smile before he pulled his mask back up.

X

Naruto just drove him out of his mind, with every action with every move it drove the frenzy. It took sheer will to keep him from doing more than clenching a hand into Naruto’s hair. It took effort to keep his hips from moving. He wanted to move, to buck forward and slide further into the warm wetness of Naruto’s throat but he knew he simply could not.

Kakashi was unsure whether Naruto knew no matter what Kakashi would not break and take over or he delighted in Kakashi’s struggle but every soft laugh around his cock made him tremble and grip Naruto’s hair tighter.

His legs were locked in position and he was able to do nothing more than stare into bright amused blue eyes and pray. With every movement of Naruto’s tongue, with every moan he gave Kakashi was unable to care about anything else but finishing on Naruto’s tongue. The thought consumed his body and mind.

It was madness, it was bliss Naruto consumed him whole and Kakashi loved it, he would give him everything to keep Naruto’s eyes on him. To look down and see him, to feel the care and lust through Naruto’s actions all he could do was take it all and give everything in return, his soul, maybe his will and for certain his seed.

When he finally came it was with a low gasp, Naruto’s eyes flared in surprise and lust before the boy shook all over, the realization of why made Kakashi groan aloud and his hips bucked forward. Naruto’s eyes locked on him as the boy shook and swallowed, Kakashi committed the image to memory even as he dissolved into bliss, Naruto was truly dangerous.

X

Naruto had no idea what had put Kakashi is such a desperate mood but when he managed to put his mind back together it was in his best interest to find out so that it could definitely happen again and again. Kakashi being a tease was one of his turn ons but the forceful tease? It was bliss.

He was on all fours with his legs locked into position and Kakashi behind him his fingers prying him open while Kakashi’s tongue drove him insane. The way the man would chuckle against him when a forceful lap or deep thrust of his tongue made Naruto flinch or gasp weakly was not fair.

Time had ceased to exist, there was only Kakashi’s tongue and whispered praises. Of course he wanted more than Kakashi’s tongue but it was hard to think about more than that. Especially when Kakashi gingerly fingered him. He so badly wanted to let his legs give out so he could grind against his sheets but with Kakashi’s iron grip he wasn’t going anywhere.

And he liked the torture. His chest burned, his body twitched, he was flying. With every movement or forceful lap against his hole he was driven higher. He had never dreamed it could be like this. He had never imagined Kakashi with him could be so amazing. They did so many things but Kakashi just amazed him. Kakashi had not even placed a hand on his cock but Naruto knew he was going to come. It was so good, so good that it was almost unfair. His cries echoed and increased in volume with Kakashi’s increase of intensity. His vision blurred before his legs gave out and he shuddered and came. Then he yelped at the way Kakashi pressed his tongue deeper.

Wonderful, glorious but so unfair.

X

His body had changed so much since Kakashi had started to touch him. Naruto’s hand lingered with the wash cloth as the warm water from the shower washed away the soap. His skin was far more sensitive than when they had begun to love one another.

Sure Kurama played a big part to why his skin was smooth and had no scars or callouses like other shinobi but the sensitivity had gone up. Kakashi spent so much time touching him that it drove him insane, touching him, kissing him, licking him all over. It felt like praise and Naruto was not complaining at all.

Just that at times like this when he was alone and Kakashi was out of the village and he was minding his business trying to go about his life, a simple touch and his mind was flooded of Kakashi and what they had done. The feeling of being touched and kissed all over. It came flooding back with just a simple touch, a simple brush against his skin.

It made him long for him. It made him wish that they were not apart and that was not the only thing, it made him wish he knew the feel of Kakashi in all ways. Even though they got close with Kakashi rubbing against him or thrusting between his thighs he knew and Kakashi knew it was not the same thing. Fingers were enjoyable, mind-blowing but it still was not what he wanted.

 He wanted Kakashi to take him. He wanted to hear Kakashi’s soft gasp or his moan when he first entered him. He wanted to be under him so badly that it made his head spin to think about it. He wanted to feel Kakashi’s cock deep inside him, he wanted to look up just before he came and see the love in Kakashi’s eyes before he came inside him. Hell he wanted to feel Kakashi’s come inside him.

But the man was just so stubborn. But that stubbornness was hot too, not that Naruto would tell him that. He glanced down at his hard cock and sighed to himself before he took himself to hand. There was no sense in wasting time, he still had things to do and Kakashi was away, no sense in drawing it out.

He had been so worked up thinking about Kakashi it only took a few strokes before he gasped and shot his come all over the shower wall. He watched his seed trickle down the tiles and thought about what it would feel like to feel Kakashi’s come drip down his own thighs before he sighed and reached for the soap again. He had things to do. If Kakashi was around he would have tried to go for a round two but he wasn’t so he would not.

X

Love did things to you, Kakashi saw Naruto everywhere. He recalled incidents and he heard his voice in his head all the time. Simply things like a bath and Kakashi’s thoughts lingered on the baths he and Naruto shared. The laughter between them while they horsed around and of course the lazily lustful times.

Naruto in his lap as they tried not to upset the water in the tub too much. Lazy but uncomfortable kisses as Kakashi used his hand to stroke Naruto and bring him to ecstasy. There had been quite a few of those incidents and only a few of them were somewhere private.

When with Naruto his head just went somewhere else. When their focus was on each other the world just melted away. He felt at peace in his soul and his heart felt so alive. It was more than lust they both knew that.

Lust would not make Kakashi laugh and brush blossoms from Naruto’s hair when the boy had been an unfortunate victim to a passing wind. Lust would not make him stay up late while he and Naruto discussed things and feelings. Lust would not make his heart jump in his chest from Naruto’s fingers brushing against his before his thumb brushed over Kakashi’s knuckles in a show of comfort.

Love did things to them. Back when he had been keeping his feelings to himself he had never dreamed he would get this far. He had never dreamed that he would have a love that was so deep and powerful, they had each other’s backs, they always would.

Kakashi had an all-consuming need. He saw Naruto everywhere; the boy was constantly in his thoughts. Of course, the current game they played with each other was another reason Naruto lingered on his mind. Kakashi honestly doubted his self-control when Naruto goaded him on but the small moments between them also helped him control himself.

To wake up from a nightmare and feel Naruto’s arms around him. To feel the way Naruto kissed his hands after he had been startled awake from a dream of the past. The gentle way Naruto kissed his Anbu tattoo. The small things kept him enthralled too. Naruto was everything he needed.

X

Sometimes he did shameful things because although he was resisting he was wanting too. Kakashi buried his nose further into Naruto’s shirt that he had next to his pillow as he thrust lazily into his hand. The shirt had been forgotten after a rather entertaining date and with Naruto out the village on a mission the only relief available to him… was his hand

In fact, the only proper relief he should be using should be his hand but he got so caught up over Naruto. Kakashi doubted there was a part on Naruto that his cum had not splashed. He had come down Naruto’s throat more times than he would like to admit.

Come on Naruto’s thighs. Between his thighs, on his stomach which was much hotter than it should be and had made Kakashi take a hard look at his kinks again. Naruto’s neck and chest which had been an interesting incident.

His back… because it had been another round of ‘fake sex’ and Kakashi had aimed for Naruto’s ass but it had travelled all the way up the blonde’s back to his neck and hair which again was way hotter than it should have been and even resulted in more activities.

On Naruto’s ass… plenty even though it was dangerous and because Naruto had begged and pleaded a few times and Kakashi was a weak man… on Naruto’s hole but nothing more. He had enough control to not slip his cock inside although he honestly was dying to. He knew he had to wait.

He groaned as he nuzzled Naruto’s shirt as his cock got wetter in his hands as he thought about the blond in his bed. Naked, needy, flushed and so beautiful. Thoughts of what Kakashi wanted to do to him although he knew waiting was best made his cock throb and leak. The scent of Naruto through the shirt, the memories of everything they had done in Kakashi’s bed, in Naruto’s bed and a few other places that were simply not beds or bedrooms along with fantasies of what he wanted to do sent him over the edge. He shuddered as he spilled into his hand Naruto’s name on his lips. He wanted him so badly but it was more than that… which was why he was fighting to do the right thing.

X

Naruto liked kissing, he loved sitting on Kakashi’s lap his hands gripping the older man’s shoulder or hair tight as he held him to him as they explored each other. He loved when it was Kakashi on him, trying to hover as he claimed Naruto’s lips in a heated frenzy every second they paused threatening to be the last.

He loved when one or the other of them shoved the other against something and just took, soft bites, teasing licks with the sound of gasps or groans encouraging them. He loved kissing.

He also loved kisses, the kisses he would press to Kakashi’s neck and shoulder. The bruises that lingered never to be seen because of the mask. The tingling feeling on himself when Kakashi nipped and sucked all around his neck and shoulder. The tingle of his healing factor kicking in and the feeling of Kakashi redoubling his efforts in order to leave a longer bigger mark.

He loved when Kakashi kissed his way down his body, he loved doing the same, paying attention to each scar, every mole, every single piece of him, making his way down his eyes on Kakashi as long as he was able to. He loved to kiss Kakashi, his lips, his body and when Kakashi did the same his body felt so light, so complete.

When Kakashi kissed him slow he melted, gasped and begged because with every touch of Kakashi’s lips and tongue he burned. It was beautiful. When Kakashi teased and tormented he was unable to lie still, he gasped, writhed, begged as his skin burned under it all. His eyes watered and the feelings were so much and not enough but he would not stop it for anything. Kakashi’s kisses on him no matter how wild it made his body, it overflowed his heart, that was the important part.

Through all the teasing and needling, Naruto had not forgotten that part. He doubted he ever could. Kakashi by his side was something that he wanted forever. As long as they were both able. He loved kissing, he loved kisses but he loved them from Kakashi. That was what made it special, no matter the kiss as long as it came from Kakashi, his heart was satisfied. As long as it was Kakashi, he wanted to receive all he could and he wanted to give everything he had in him.

X

Even after all the time they spent together Naruto’s smile was still enough to take his breath away. It was still enough to make his knees weak and his heart clench in his chest with want, with need. The need to protect that smile and get to see it again and again even while he soaked up the now.

He loved Naruto’s smile and the different variations of it.

He loved the prankster’s grin, huge and sly. It sent many Chuunins cowering and several Jounins inching backwards depending on the situation. Just a hint of that grin and people walked on eggshells certain they had a target on their backs. Kakashi loved the smile because of free it looked, happiness combined with something conniving, it was beautiful. The way his eyes sparkled, laughing at them and at himself. That grin lightened his heart.

The shy smile that had been so frequent when Naruto had been out of sorts and awkward. The smile was crooked but full of feelings, uncertainty along with shyness and it brought such an urge to protect and reassure in Kakashi. The blue eyes that silently begged, he was a sucker for them always had been. Those eyes just had to sparkle, shine with the shy emotions and he wanted to hold Naruto close to him.

The embarrassed smile, the awkward way Naruto held himself as he got more emotional feedback than he had anticipated. When others praised him, thanked him and he had not expected it, so sweet, so adorable and Kakashi cherished it. The way Naruto tilted his head, the flush that ran up his neck and the way his eyes darted around not knowing where to look as he smiled, a closed mouth smile but so sweet on its own.

The smile of gratitude, seen mostly after Naruto had been tense or worried, his body would relax his eyes would soften and the smile was small but the relief was evident and so sweet to him. Naruto was just so full of different emotions and expressions and Kakashi loved them all. Every single smile he had, even the sarcastic one.

But his favourite was the smile Naruto had just for him, the way his eyes widened then softened when he spotted Kakashi or even heard his voice. The eyes that darkened in relief and want, the smile that grew slowly the longer he looked at Kakashi, the best part about the smile was the way Naruto came to him after he saw him. Whether it was a soft brush of their hands or a proper hug. Don’t get Kakashi wrong, he loved seeing Naruto smile but when he got a hug right after, it really became his best thing ever.

X

God but was Naruto young. It was nothing new getting jumped at the door by Naruto, granted it was Kakashi’s house and he had not expected Naruto to be inside but he still caught Naruto as the boy half straddled him them tottering around until the back of Kakashi’s knees hit the chair while Naruto’s hand yanked him up enough for their lips to crash together.

He flopped into the seat a little ungracefully his hand sliding up Naruto’s leg to under his shirt just to brush the heated skin. The simple brush of Kakashi’s fingers against his skin was enough to make Naruto shift, groan against Kakashi’s lips before he straddled him properly his hands dropping from Kakashi’s hair.

Naruto loved kissing, it would be hard not to notice that about Naruto at this point. If Kakashi would let him Naruto would kiss and kiss under their lips were sore. His eyes turned darker just seeing the evidence of long rough kissing on Kakashi. Kakashi had managed to distract Naruto enough early on. Long drugging kisses that ended with one or both of them coming messily in their pants.

Kakashi’s hand slid further up Naruto’s back as he tilted them, keeping Naruto off balance just a bit. That was enough for Naruto to hook an arm around his neck and for the kiss to change. Not hot and messy but hot and slow, not rough but soft.

Naruto really did enjoy kissing, Kakashi did too but Naruto had slowly turned it into an art. The way his body moved when they kissed, slow motions and grinds under Kakashi, desperate for more contact. In his lap Naruto did slow thrusts forward not enough but as Kakashi’s fingers mapped out the skin under Naruto’s skin it was almost enough.

It could never be enough, he wanted to devour Naruto whole and Naruto felt the same way. It showed in how Kakashi sucked on Naruto’s bottom lip when Naruto pulled back. It showed in the defiant glint in Naruto’s eyes when Kakashi pulled away and Naruto sank his teeth deep into Kakashi’s bottom lip before he pulled Kakashi back to him.

There was so much of each other that they had and so much that was not enough but gods did he love Naruto. That was one thing that was certain, one thing that would never change. Naruto was it for him and as much as Kakashi loved kissing him everywhere, the simple meeting of their lips was sometimes enough to soothe them both.

Naruto laughed against his lips, Kakashi’s eyes opened to see the blue eyes, darkened with lust watching him. He pulled back, enough for his back to rest against the chair’s back. Naruto allowed him to pull away but before Kakashi could say a word Naruto pressed his finger to Kakashi’s lips and shook his head.

Kakashi could have protested but Naruto took the moment to lean forward. Kakashi met him halfway his eyes sliding shut again before his lips met Naruto’s again, his hand sliding up Naruto’s chest until he could feel the heated flesh and the throb of Naruto’s heartbeat. He gave a small laugh of his own before he hauled Naruto closer to him, Naruto’s knees hitting the seat of the chair as the kiss deepened. The kiss did not intensify but it did get deeper, their actions and movements still gentle.

That happened sometimes and as great as the heated crazy moments were, it was times like this when it was sweet, gentle and they did not separate for anything. It was times like that, that helped Kakashi remember how it started and what he was fighting for. Their passion was the bonus, the love was the true prize and had been there from the beginning.

X

It was a strange tug of emotions in him whenever he heard the lube squelch inside him. There was the moment of embarrassment that Naruto knew had to show up on his skin along with the flush of want. The embarrassment faded away to the increased arousal, not that much, the embarrassment never faded away fully.

As used as he was to being naked around Kakashi, having the man touch him and stare at him, when Kakashi got started on fingering him it always got intense. Naruto was able to finger himself in front of Kakashi no trouble, just minor embarrassment, so minor it might as well not be there.

Still whenever he heard the lube squelch inside him he was unable to stop the full body shudder. It just made it all seem more real. It threw more colour onto the scene. Made everything brighter for him, made his senses sharper, all of them. Just a simple sound, it was crazy.

Although they had not gone all the way yet. Although Kakashi kept from that last stretch even though Naruto knew he was tempted. The way he stared down at him, watching his fingers in Naruto. The way he swallowed when it was three fingers, the hitch in his breathing when Naruto trembled, begged or came.

Kakashi’s control was fraying and Naruto knew that. A hand on Kakashi’s wrist when he tried to withdraw would end it but he wanted all of Kakashi. He wanted Kakashi to make the final move himself and that was crazy. When he had first started he had meant to have Kakashi’s dick in him by any means necessary even with Kakashi complaining part of the way.

Somewhere along the line that had changed. He needed to see the acceptance in Kakashi’s eyes. Kakashi had to make the choice himself. He had to slick up his cock himself and push into Naruto all on his own no prompting from Naruto. He had to give in. Naruto would drive him crazy but Kakashi had to give in.

It was no longer a simple matter. Kakashi had to choose him, Naruto would never be over his issues with the village. Never stop thinking that a mistake would cause the darkness to come for him again. Never stop the fear in his gut, never stop the insecurity.

Which why he kept soaking up reassurance from Kakashi. Why he needed Kakashi to make the final step, everything so far in his life had been him forcing others to see him, acknowledge him. He did not want this too to be a case of him having to force his way into the world.

He wanted to be chosen sometimes too. Which was why Kakashi was so important, why his blatant need for Naruto was so damn special. From the moment he had told Naruto he liked him, leaving Naruto a few years with Ero-sennin to think that over which had not been fair.

From that moment until he got back. Kakashi had been all he had wanted for himself. They had gotten to know each other so well with their inability to keep their hands off each other when along but there was more to it.

But the fact remained Kakashi had to make the final move himself, he had to choose Naruto. He knew Kakashi loved him, knew the man loved him to an extent that was insane. He knew Kakashi trusted him, that Kakashi believed in him. All Naruto wanted was Kakashi to choose him, choose him and damn the consequences from the world and wasn’t that selfish?

But he loved Kakashi, he trusted him, believed in him too and he knew that Kakashi would either understand, come to understand or already understood just what Naruto required from him.

His hands gently cradled Kakashi’s face as he brought the man down over him to force a kiss. All lips and tongue as Kakashi’s fingers twisted inside pf him the squelch of the lube every time Kakashi shifted his hand louder than their pants in the dark room.

When Kakashi pulled back, their pants echoed, his hair was sweat dampened, his lips red and Naruto smiled. Kakashi’s eyes locked onto his smile even as he swore. Three fingers shifted to four, Naruto yelped at the shift, they had never done four, before Kakashi’s lips were on his again.

X

His hand was barely enough for him anymore. Seventeen and gorgeous, seventeen and driving him absolutely crazy. Kakashi had thought he had self-control, he had thought that he could make it or at least fall and give in with some sort of dignity but he had underestimated his partner.

Lust was one thing, love was another. It was one thing to deny the body but emotions, the mind. Naruto’s eyes drove him crazy. Made him seek out his hand again and again until his wrist hurt, his hand was filled and sticky and his cock finally gave up the fight.

But it never did for long, it never would. Naruto drove him crazy with his silent pleas, his silent sighs. The way his body moved, so much had changed since they had started. Naruto’s body was music in motion. A shinobi’s control, a dancer’s grace and a seduction coming from every part of him. To love him was to drown in him and Kakashi wanted to drown in him, it was not enough to cover, it was not enough to kiss and bite, it was not enough to whisper words of claim.

Seventeen and beautiful, seventeen and all his. Kakashi was conflicted man the only thing stopping him was his own self, his own self and his conscience. How was he to last another five months without being sent out the village of the village.

He felt too lazy to rise from his bed, his hand was coated in his own spend and as he lay on his back he could see out his window to the night sky. Perfect scenery to look at when he thought of debauching Naruto. Perfect scene to look at when he considered his options. He wanted to fuck him, he wanted to make love to him, take him apart, put him back together with love. Make him hoarse, make him crazy. Drive all words and thoughts from his mind until Kakashi was the only thing he could think of.

What they had was good but they wanted more. They had gotten the wait times mixed up in the beginning but there was no real excuse now. Something had changed about the wait now, there was a different flavour to everything and it was driving him mad.

He got off so often thinking about what it would be like. He only had fingers to compare it to because he knew Naruto. Any playing around with just the tip would end with Kakashi shoving the rest of the way or Naruto shoving the rest in while Kakashi lay there his mind blown.

He knew Naruto and he knew himself. there was no playing around, no messing around with something so serious and while this was the final step and he had enjoyed all the games to this point this desperate pleading begging side of Naruto won him hands down. To deny him… it may just be five months away but it was not as if Naruto was a normal person. At the end of the day they were all shinobi and Naruto had made his choice.

It was up to Kakashi to decide his next move now. His hand was barely enough to keep him at bay but if he couldn’t follow the rules he at least wanted to make it special in some way. Kakashi shifted on his pillow and froze as the scent of Naruto was disturbed. He groaned low in the room as his cock twitched. He would have to get up now and twitching or not he was done for the night. Naruto was the randy teen in their relationship. His cock had to get the message.

X

Naruto had been taken apart by tongue and fingers. He had been made to cum once. He had spilled onto the bedsheets Kakashi’s name on his lips as his body trembled. It had been incredible and only the beginning of the night. After putting up with so much village work he deserved this with Kakashi. He caught his breath and waited for Kakashi to cover him but instead stilled in shock and delight when he felt Kakashi’s cock against his hole. “Kakashi?” He whispered. They had two months left. Two months left to his frustration but yet…

“This okay?” Kakashi’s hand under his chin tilted him up enough that he could see Kakashi’s concerned look. “You okay?”

This was what he had wanted for so damn long. “Of course.” He whispered. He groaned at Kakashi’s first push, he had been stretched but this was a deeper and fuller feeling. He panted as Kakashi slowly eased inside him. Not all the way he knew that but he moaned when Kakashi stopped at just the head. He felt stretched but not full enough, not the way Kakashi would leave him. “Kakashi.” He breathed as Kakashi braced himself above him. He reached up to pull the older man above him down for a kiss.

Soft and gentle but full of all their emotions. Naruto gasped when Kakashi pushed deep inside him. The fullness did not hurt but tears came to his eyes all the same. “I love you.” Kakashi whispered against his lips as he nudged deeper. “You’re my world and my future.” Kakashi breathed as he tucked his head into the crook of Naruto’s neck.

“You’re my future.” Naruto gasped when he felt Kakashi’s hips meet his. “So deep.” He moaned. “You’re inside me Kakashi finally.” He got a burning kiss to his neck and gasped as Kakashi’s hands went to his leg and his hips.

He had seen Kakashi become undone before. He had made Kakashi come apart before but this was something totally different. With every thrust he felt as though he himself was falling apart too. Kakashi was hot and hard inside him and Naruto felt as though his skin was aflame. When Kakashi tilted him to get a better angle he cried out louder. When Kakashi muffled his cries by kissing them away Naruto dug his hands into Kakashi’s back.

Months, years of coming to know each other’s bodies helped them or maybe it hindered them. They had spent so long messing around and learning how to get the other off quickly that the entire thing was instinct no matter their position. Naruto’s hand slipped to Kakashi’s chest to grip hard as he dragged his mouth from Kakashi’s to kiss his throat.

Kakashi’s hand on his cock knew the right way to hold, the right way to stroke, with Kakashi’s strokes all designed to stroke the right spots to make him cum Naruto was tensed up in almost no time. But so was Kakashi. He dragged his head up enough to meet Kakashi’s gaze, Kakashi’s eyes were so open and so expressive it made him want to smile. Naruto kissed him again as he felt himself start to cum, softer and a direction contrast to the way Kakashi was driving into him. Finally, after so long.

He whispered Kakashi’s names against his lips as he continued to cum and once more when Kakashi groaned against his lips and came deep inside him. They slumped together on the bed wrapped tightly against each other. Naruto’s heart was so full he felt it would burst as he relaxed.

X

“You could have held out.” Naruto yawned as he stretched naked on the bed. “Wasn’t that much longer.”

Kakashi pried his gaze from the flex of Naruto’s ass to shrug. “I lasted this long, that has to count for something.”

 


End file.
